My Everything
by Phalen Rhude
Summary: Takes place during Catching Fire, instead of the Quarter Quell we know, what if... It didn't happen like that? What if the card read one pair of victors AND the normal reaping? And what if it also read that anyone alive after ten days gets to go home?
1. Hey! We got reaped! Wait What?

My Everything

A Peeta/OC and a Katniss/Gale love story.

The official summary:

**Takes place during Catching Fire, instead of the Quarter Quell we know, what if... It didn't happen like that? What if the card read one pair of victors AND the normal reaping? And what if it also read that anyone alive after ten days gets to go home? Katniss realizes she isn't in love with Peeta; the country is devastated their "Star-crossed lovers" were no longer. ****What they don't know however is that there are two Cornucopias; one full of weapons and another full of supplies. Follow Katniss Everdeen, Gale Hawthorne, Peeta Mellark and Ayanna Amanhe through their perilous journey of love, betrayal, heartbreak, and death... Death... Death and death... And after that? Some more death.**

* * *

><p>I ran through the dense woods, a bow, already strung in my hands, a quiver full of arrows on my back.<p>

"Where are they?" I hissed, running from the wild dogs.

I turned, seeing three beasts behind me.

"Oh my God!" I whispered. As I ran, I pulled an arrow, and launched it at the lead dog, getting it cleanly through the eye. It went in deeply, imbedding itself in the animals brain, killing it instantly.

Footsteps joined mine, keeping pace evenly.

"Well Anna, looks like you're in a bit of trouble." I rolled my eyes at Gale's nickname.

My full name is Ayanna, Ayanna Amanhe.

"Hi Gale, how are you?" I bit out, looking behind me once again

"Peachy! Sooo... How'd you manage this?"

"Not sure... It was kind of random... I got one, though, through the eye."

"We saw, Katniss doubled back and is going to meet us under the tree in the meadow."

"Want to kill one of these?"

"Greasy Sae is going to be happy."

"You know it."

To my unhappiness, Gale grabbed an arrow from my quiver and shot one of the dogs as I shot the other.

The two went down and we stopped, panting slightly.

"Nice shot." I said, grinning at my friend.

"It was, wasn't it?" He said, a mock-snobbish air to his words.

"You took down one. I took down two." I retorted with a smile.

Both of us looked at the dogs.

"Sooo... You sure you don't want to tell me how this happened?"

"I'm telling you-"

"Hey! You two! Pick up your filthy beasts and let's get these to Greasy Sae! The reaping's today!" Katniss shouted.

Gale and I sighed. Katniss had to go back into the arena because of the Quarter Quell... It was bad to watch her first Games... I don't think Gale and I could watch her risk her life again.

A few hours later we were standing next to the stage.

"Good luck Katniss..." I said, hugging her quickly, my dark chocolate hair in a high ponytail, her gray eyes staring back at my blue ones.

"Thanks... It sucks though! The people I'm going in with are probably going to be incompetent losers who can't handle themselves." Katniss grumbled.

She checked my knee length purple dress, rolling up the sleeves to my elbow.

"I still don't see how you're wearing heels, Anna." Katniss commented making me look down at my shoe choice.

"Unlike other people I know, I have balance." Katniss rolled her eyes and I grinned at her as she got up on stage next to Peeta and Haymitch.

"Alright, let's start with our mentors first. Katniss of course is going but... Will it be Haymitch or Peeta?"

Gale and I looked at each other and then at Effie Trinket, our escort.

Gale was supposed to be safe from the reaping, but since he was born a few days after reaping day, he was still technically 18 and fair game in the Capitol's eyes.

"Haymitch-"

"I VOLUNTEER!" Peeta shouted. Gale and I looked at each other.

"Asshole." He muttered.

"Agreed."

"And for the girls-" Gale grasped my hand.

"Primrose Everdeen." Gale's hand tightened around mine.

Katniss sought us out in the crowd when I cried, "I volunteer!"

Gale and Katniss looked at me.

"Oh! Fantastic! Well then, we can... Um... Come to the stage dear and introduce yourself."

I pried my hand from Gale's. "I'm sorry... I couldn't let her-"

I walked onto the stage.

"And what is your name?"

"Ayanna."

"And why did you volunteer? Didn't want your little sister getting all the glory?"

"She's not my sister... She's one of my best friends... And she's thirteen... She shouldn't have been reaped... Again."

"How sweet! Isn't that sweet?"

No one in the crowd reacted.

"Well then, time for the boys!"

I held my breath as Effie's hand reached into the boy's bowl.

She retracted her hand holding a slip of paper. Unfolding it quickly she read, "Gale Hawthorne."

I clamped a hand over my mouth and so did Katniss. We exchanged a look and turned to see Gale walking up the steps.

"Well, tributes shake hands..."

I hugged Gale and Katniss walked over.

"Anna-"

I hugged Katniss fiercely and whispered, "Incompetent losers who can't handle themselves, huh?"

"Now that I know it's you..." Katniss trailed off as we separated.

"Guess we're going all out, huh? The hunting trio, a drunken mentor, and a blonde guy. This'll be good." I said with a grin as Gale hugged Katniss.

"I resent that!" Peeta spoke up, entering the small group.

"Hi Peeta, I'm Anna."

"Hi Anna." We shook hands and I felt a tingle go up my spin. Peeta and I locked eyes and I thought I would be lost in his ocean blue depths.

Gale cleared his throat and shook Peeta's hand as well.

"Come on, we should get you to the Justice Building-" Peeta started.

"No time, we want them in the Capitol ASAP." Haymitch said, dragging us to the train.

* * *

><p>On the train, Katniss' room was next to mine, and Peeta's was across the hall from mine with Gale's next to him, across from Katniss.<p>

At the dinner table, I noticed that Peeta kept staring at me when he thought I wasn't looking. That wouldn't be good for their "romance," I thought wryly to myself. The meal was a quiet event; with Effie trying to rouse Haymitch no one forced us to be social.

I could see Gale trying to catch Katniss' eye throughout it, but she refused to look at him.

When Haymitch stumbled in, he didn't seem to be as drunk as I would have thought. He took his seat next to Peeta.

"So. What can you do?" He grunted at Gale.

"I can hunt. I'm alright with the bow, and I can set traps," He said, looking Haymitch straight in the eye.

Katniss' head snapped up. "Alright with the bow? Haymitch, he is amazing with the bow, and a genius with traps. He can climb a tree almost as high as I can, and he can wrestle."

She looked at him.

"Don't underestimate yourself, Gale," she said, with some undecipherable emotion in her voice.

She looked at him intensely for a moment, and then dropped her gaze. I could only guess what was going through her head.

"And you girl?"

"I can use a bow, hunting's a strong suit, I can get just as high as Katniss if not higher and my snares are shaky, not as good as Gale's probably about par with Katniss."

Haymitch nodded. "Looks like I have four competent people going in... And all of you can come out. Congratulations, it's a once in a lifetime occurrence."

We were dismissed to bed and I fell into mine, not even bothering changing my dress.

As we pulled up to the Capitol, the next morning, I waved out the window, blowing kisses to the crowd, grinning. I was fresh out of the shower, wearing a dark sapphire shirt with a pair of black shorts and black and blue sneakers.

The crowd obviously surged and Haymitch pulled me from the window.

"Listen kid, that was smart, as a consensus, the other three want to keep you alive. They've all but held me at gun- arrow point." I chuckled a little as Haymitch caught himself, making his serious statement punny.

"Katniss and Gale tell me you're fast and have impeccable endurance... They say you can use a bow. I told Katniss last year not to go to the archery station. This year, it doesn't matter for her, she can do what she likes."

Haymitch sized me up. "Gale said that he is going to act like he's getting instructions from Katniss."

Haymitch was quiet for a moment. "I want you stay with Katniss or Peeta, I want you to stay with them and worm your way into the other Victors' hearts. They'll love you. The other tributes, they'll see you as an incompetent child up until they see you with a bow. Blow their minds."

"So... What you are saying is that I should use a bow and arrow to impress the victors and to try and not get my ass handed to me by any other intimidating tributes selected?"

"Exactly! And you're so much smarter than Peeta in his first Games. You're like the perfect combination of them."

I shook my head. "I am not nearly as smart as Peeta was in his Games, I can't blend in with anything... I can shoot a bow and run! Haymitch! That is nothing compared to Gale! Or Katniss! Peeta is so much stronger than I am-"

"Exactly, that's why they want you-"

"I don't want you to support me Haymitch! If I get some money in my account... Great! Put it towards something we all need!"

"Ayanna... Do you know-"

"If- If- If someone is dying and the money is in my account... You'd give it to them... Right?"

"Ayanna-"

"RIGHT?" I shouted as the train slowed.

"Right... But-"

"Don't carry me through... Not if I am close to doing it on my own." I insisted.

"Sure Anna."

"Thank you, Haymitch..."

"Yeah, okay..."

As we sat down to dinner that night, Peeta and Gale sat on either side of me.

"Hey Katniss? Can I sit next to you?" I looked at the blonde on my right and the brunette on my left. "Too much testosterone."

She grinned and I lifted my chair, carrying it to sit next to her.

"Effie," Haymitch started, "How much would say these chairs weigh?"

"Hm… I would guess upwards of twenty pounds... Why?"

Haymitch shot me a look. "No reason. Just wondering."

I slapped my hand to my face. This is going to be a long dinner.

Katniss and I were instructed to wait in a large room in the remake center, sitting on a plush couch.

About twenty minutes later three… Overly bubbly and oddly colored people burst through the door yelling Katniss' name.

"Oh! Who are you?"

The only dude, I'm pretty sure he's gay, with orange hair and purple lipstick, asked addressing me.

"Flavius, this is Ayanna… Ayanna Amanhe, she's been my best friend since I was-"

"How nice! Let's get to work!"

"My body hurts." I moaned an hour and a half later.

"Agreed." Katniss said through grit teeth as the door opened.

"Hello ladies." Cinna said, entering the room.

"Hey Cinna." Katniss greeted.

"Hey!" I said smiling with a wave.

"How do you two feel about fire?"

"..." I was silent as Katniss grinned.

Cinna pulled two bags from a closet and placed one on the table as he called Katniss over

"Katniss... The girl on fire." He whispered. He helped her into a dress that covered her neck to toe, her arms covered in black silky fabric that grazed the floors.

"Raise your arms just as you're leaving the building." Cinna said, looking at her. Katniss nodded and Cinna turned to me.

"Ayanna... What are we going to do with you?

He pulled the dress from the bag and it looked like Katniss'.

"Twins?"

"Ayanna, we're giving you a different name... The princess of fire."

"Princess? Why a princess?"

"Because, Katniss-"

"Because Katniss is the girl on fire. Girl. Not queen. Not princess." I protested.

"Too bad. That is the name Effie released to the press already, she thought it would '_be more dramatic and bring so many more sponsors!_'." Katniss trilled in Effie's annoying accent.

I sighed.

"Same goes for you princess. Raise your arms just as you're leaving the building. None of you should be smiling or waving. At all." Cinna said.

We nodded as we walked down to the chariots.

Katniss and I were laughing and joking as we stood in the elevator with Cinna.

"Katniss I think this is the nicest I have ever seen." Cinna commented with a sly grin.

Katniss rolled her eyes.

"He has a point Catnip."

"Shut it Anna."

"Hurtful!"

Katniss and Cinna chuckled. As the doors open Cinna produced something from his coat at stopped me.

"A tiara for a princess." His whispered, placing a small black crown on my head as Katniss walked out of the elevator.

"Beautiful."

"Agreed." Three voices chorused.

I turned to see Katniss, Peeta and Gale standing next to each other.

"Aw! Guys! You're all going soft on me! Thank you!" I held up my hands forming a small heart.

I walked over to the last chariot and began stroking one of the horses.

"Hi, I don't think we've met before, Finnick Odair, district 4, tribute extraordinaire."

A tall man with bronzed hair, a tan body and sea-green eyes walked over to me and gave me a charming smile. He held out his hand and asked, "Sugar cube?"

I plucked one from his hand and brought it to my lips, eating the small cube.

"So, what's your name beautiful?"

I fought the urge to laugh.

My eyes never left his when I said, "Ayanna... But my friends call me Anna."

"So Anna, it is so terribly tragic that you have to suffer through the ordeals of the arena, maybe you can stop by my room later and I'll let you pay me in secrets... You can jump to the front of the line."

My eyes became down cast until I realized all he was wearing was a net, strategically knotted so that he couldn't be call naked... But he wasn't fully clothed either.

My eyes snapped back to his and I once again I fought the urge to laugh before evasively replying with, "I'll tell you my secrets if you tell me yours."

Finnick looked down at me, grasped my hand pressing the sugar cubes into it, and bent to whisper in my ear, "I'm paid in them and I am sure you wouldn't like my secrets, Anna."

He straightened and walked towards his own chariots.

Gale, Peeta and Katniss were at my side in seconds.

"What was that about?" Gale asked

I shrugged and looked down at my hand, noticing the three sugar cubes sitting on my upturned palm.

"Sugar cube?" I asked holding out my hand.

Katniss looked me in the eye and I held her gaze.

Katniss nodded and grabbed a sugar cube. Peeta looked at me and frowned ever so slightly.

Peeta and Gale both took one and I wiped my hand on Gale's suit.

"Really? Come on, Anna."

I gave Gale and innocent look. "I wove you, Gale!"

Gale shook his head and Katniss smiled.

"Tributes! To your chariots!"

Katniss and Gale got on the first chariot and I got in with Peeta

I thought it slightly odd but shrugged it off.

"Anna?" He asked and I nodded, "What did Finnick say to you?

"Words?"

Peeta sighed, "I don't know why Gale and Katniss thought I would be the one to get information out of you..."

"... Like I'm a criminal?" I asked as our coal black horses drew our chariots forward. I grabbed Peeta's hand and raised our arms.

I heard Peeta gasp. "Your dress. There's a Mockingjay on the back... Like Katniss' pin.

Katniss' dress had the same reaction. When I looked over at Peeta and then Gale to see their suit jacket backs doing the same as our dresses.

The Capitol crowd began screaming their heads off, screaming Katniss and Peeta's names. When they noticed Gale and I they looked at their program's shouted our names too.

I tried not to smile. I caught a glimpse of us on the giant screens. We looked beautiful. Like gods... Untouchable. It wasn't until then that I realized that Peeta and I were still holding hands.

I tried to keep my face devoid of any emotion. I slipped my hand out of Peeta's but he grabbed it again. "Please?" He whispered out of the corner of his mouth.

I barely nodded.

We pulled up in front of President Snow and Katniss and Gale looked over at us, seeing our hands clasped. Katniss had a smirk playing on her lips while Gale's eyebrows furrowed.

President Snow was talking and the cameras were trained on us, flicking over to Snow every once in a while.

As the chariots took one last lap around the square all of the focus was on district 12.

As we waited for the elevator, a woman wearing a tree, Finnick and an old lady came over to talk to us. I hiked up my dress so it was barely above my ankles, removing my shoes, bending down to pick them up.

"Anna! Dear! You were fabulous! Great job for your first chariot ride!" Finnick said walking over, making a big show of his praises.

"Finnick! Darling! You were conceited as always! Congratulations on that!" I said with a smirk, rocking back and forth on the balls of my feet.

My response pulled a good-natured laugh from Finnick, the old woman, the female tree, Gale, Peeta and Katniss. I laughed along as well.

"Seems like the princess of fire is quick witted."

"... I'm also deadly." I responded, climbing into the elevator. The tree, Gale, Katniss, Peeta and the old lady got in with us.

Finnick stood there for a second before getting into the elevator. Even though there were so many people in the elevator it was still quite roomy.

The tree woman sighed. "Hey fire princess can you unzip me?" I nodded and she turned. I grabbed the zipper at the base of her neck and pulled the zipper down.

The outfit dropped and she stood there, stark naked for the collection of people to see. Finnick and the old lady got out on the fourth floor.

"Excuse me?" I asked, holding the elevator, "But what's your name?"

"Mags." She garbled her name with other words.

"Bye Mags!" I said cheerily, waving at the elder.

She grinned back, placing a kiss on my cheek and walked away.

"She's sweet." I said leaning against the wall of the elevator.

"Keep that up and she'll favor you more than she does Finnick and Finnick is like her grandson." The woman said.

"What's your name?" Katniss asked, trying not to acknowledge the fact she was naked

"Johanna Mason, 7." She looked at all of us.

"Ayanna-"

"Amanhe. 12. I know." She shook my outstretched hand. "You look a little... Weaker than Katniss... And Katniss' sister."

The doors opened and she stepped out, carrying her costume. "See you tomorrow."

The doors closed and we shot up to the twelfth floor.

"Oh my God! You look amazing! Here take these!" Effie said excitedly, handing us each golden objects. She gave Katniss her Mockingjay pin, she placed a headband on my head that settled in, wrapping around my head.

"They call it a Bohemian Headband." She said excitedly, tapping it, the Mockingjay on it, the Mockingjay sat in the center of my forehead, gleaming.

She placed a cuff on Peeta's right wrist and a cuff on Gale's left. Both of them emblazoned with a Mockingjay.

"Seriously?" Peeta and Gale asked.

"Of course! I have a necklace and Haymitch has a cuff too! It's a team symbol!"

We nodded rolling our eyes

"Oh! Katniss and Ayanna! You'll be sharing a room! Peeta and Gale same for you."

I walked to my room that I shared with Katniss and stripped to my underwear, finding a set of clothes and taking them into the showers.

"Finally! A modest person!" Katniss shout as I got out of the bathroom, smelling like chocolate.

"It's okay Katniss... Some people just aren't as... Pure."

"Oh come on Anna, don't tease me! I already heard it from Gale and Peeta!"

I snickered, walking out of the bathroom wearing a black camisole with a built in bra, and a pair of shorts, my headpiece remaining on my forehead.

I walked out of the room I share with Katniss and sat down at the dinner table on Effie's left an empty chair.

Peeta came in and sat next to me.

"That suits you." He said simply, acknowledging my golden band, sitting next to me. Katniss and Gale walked in next to each other laughing.

"Thank you." I whispered almost inaudible.

As we ate dinner Haymitch walked in. "Anna, I need to talk to you for a second."

"What is it, Haymitch?"

"... It's important. Please-"

"Out with it!"

"Your father and brothers died in a coal mining accident!"

I felt like I was breaking inside. "If... If you'll excuse me-"

"Of course." Effie cut me off.

I walked, with all the dignity as I could muster, out of the room. The second I was clear from the dining room I ran to my room and collapsed onto the bed, tears flowing down my cheeks.

My father, Aaron, and my brothers, James, Mason and Grayson.

I don't know how long I was there... Katniss never came in.


	2. Dreaming? Not dreaming? What's the dif?

_The next morning, Effie was knocking on my door cheering, "Anna! Up, up, up it's a big, big, big, day!"_

_Damn you Effie!_

_I flopped out of bed, taking a shower, my solid gold Mockingjay piece still on my head._

_After walking out, I dressed in a red shirt and black shorts that had been laid out. A pair of leather boots sat on the ground. When I pulled them on I immediately sighed. These felt like my old boots that I would hunt with. Like the ones dad used._

_Dad._

_I tried not to cry as I laced up the boots. They reached just below my knee. I walked out of the room and moved into the dining room._

_Seeing only the Avox I asked, "Has any one else been here?"_

_The girl shook her head no and I sat down, picking at an orange._

_I couldn't eat so I asked the Avox to bring me pen and paper._

_I wrote Effie a quick note, saying I was going down to the training center early._

_As I stood in the elevator, the doors opened on the fourth floor._

_"Hello Ayanna." A far to happy tribute/mentor said, flouncing into the elevator._

_"Finnick." I bit out, immediately regretting the words._

_"Someone's cheery."_

_"I'm sorry, Finnick."_

_"What's wrong?"_

_"I just got news I lost my brothers and father."_

_"Anna-"_

_"I don't want sympathy."_

_"Is that why you're-"_

_"Starting training so early?" I asked._

_"Uh... Yeah."_

_"Yes it is..."_

_"Want help?" He offered, looking at me, not like I was a little kid or as an enemy, but as a friend._

_"Please."_

_"What can you do?" He asked as we got out of the elevator, walking through the double doors._

_"... I can run... I can climb trees and I'm a hell of a shot with a bow and arrow."_

_"Really?"_

_"Yeah." I said happily, running towards the bows and arrows. I slung the quiver over my shoulder. I tried to get a feel for the weapon and began shooting the arrows slowly. My first arrow missed completely, the second in its arm and the third right in its heart._

_I nocked three arrows each of the finding purchase on the dummy. One through its head, the next through it's stomach, the last in its groin. I head Finnick audibly groan when the last arrow connected._

_I turned and grinned at him. "So? How'd I do?"_

_"The first two sucked... The last four made me cringe."_

_I nodded and nocked another arrow, launching it at the lighting, making the only light currently on go out._

_"Sweet!"_

_"Why would you do that?"_

_"... I don't know I just wanted to."_

_"Is that going to be your response for when you do something stupid in the arena."_

_"Really? I am automatically going to do something stupid?"_

_"You just knocked out the only source of light... Temporarily."_

* * *

><p>"Anna?" A soft voice whispered, a hand finding my shoulder.<p>

"Baby girl?" A different voice tried, right next to my right ear, leaning over my body, causing others in the room to snicker.

"Let me try." Someone whispered.

"Go ahead Jo... If Anna didn't wake up to Finnick saying "Baby girl" whatever the hell you do isn't going to do much."

I felt someone climb onto the bed next to me. They rolled me over and I opened my eyes open whispering, "Boo!"

"HOLY FUCK! YOU BITCH!"

"I try. Okay... I had this super creepy dream-" I started.

"Anna... Your father and brothers-"

"Are dead... I know... But-"

"Then what-"

"I AM TRYING TO EXPLAIN!"

Everyone was quiet. "Thank you... Anyway-"

"Up, up, up, it's a big, big, big day!" Effie called through the door causing everyone to jump.

She walked in when she didn't hear a response and "Hmmphed."

"Who started the party and decided not to invite me?"

"Trust us... Not a party."

Effie pursed her lips. "Johanna... Finnick... You should get back to your own floors... Shouldn't you?"

"OF COURSE! Come on Jo! Let's go get Mags and Arik! We can get them to eat with us up here!"

Johanna smirked. "Let's Finnick!"

The two literally skipped out of my and Katniss' room.

Effie ran out and shouted after them, "THAT IS NOT WHAT I MEANT!"

Peeta, Gale and I snickered while Katniss shook her head.

I sat up and kicked Gale in the butt. "Out! We have to get dressed."

"Really Anna? Did you have to kick me in the ass?"

"I've always wanted to be able to say, 'I kicked Gale Hawthorne's ass'..." I started.

"Besides in my dream I shot a dummy... Also known as Gale... In the crotch with an arrow... Wanna go?" I asked with a smirk.

Gale cringed, backing away slowly. "ANNA IS THE GREATEST AND NICEST PERSON EVER!" He shouted, running down the hall.

Katniss began laughing and I joined in a moment later.

"You two are horrible people." Peeta muttered.

"Sorry... We're trying to... Lighten the mood!"

Peeta held up his hands. "I'm going to make sure that Gale is alive and doesn't have a panic attack or anything.

Peeta left and Katniss looked at me. "I'm going to take a shower."

"Okay. I'm pretty clean... I'll just go to breakfast."

She nodded and kissed my forehead. "Be strong."

"For breakfast? Seriously Kat? It is literally down the hall. I think I'll make it without being attacked." I joked.

"You know what I mean, Anna."

I sighed. "I know."

As I heard the water turn on, I shut the door and got dressed quickly. Cinna had an Avox leave me a black t-shirt with red and orange flames, a pair of black shorts and a pair of sturdy looking black and red sneakers.

I walked out of my room and suddenly, under the looks of Finnick, Arik, Johanna's district partner, Peeta and Gale, I felt that I was showing too much skin.

Mags and Johanna hit Finnick and Arik on the back of their heads respectively. They apologized quickly and suddenly the food in front of them was very interesting.

I took my seat next to Peeta and smacked the back of his head. The result was a satisfying 'SMACK!'

Looking at Gale, I pantomimed shooting a bow. He cringed and returned to the soup in front of him.

Katniss walked into the dining room wearing what the sane thing I was.

"Anna," Finnick started, "Mags and I were wondering, how old are you?"

"17... Like Peeta and Katniss... Why?"

Katniss, Arik, Peeta, Johanna, Finnick, Mags, and Haymitch exchanged an unpleasant look.

"Okay... Sufficiently awkward... Is anyone going to say anything or if we're all done being secretive and unhelpful, can someone explain to me what's going on? Or can we just go down to the training center? I want to log as many hours in there as possible." I said, wanting to get away from the enormous secret.

"Yes, yes, yes! Let's go to the training center!" Effie obviously... No one else is that wired in the mornings.

I was with Katniss and Johanna doing warm-up exercises.

"Yeah, I actually heard about this-" Jo had started when we three heard an almost guttural growl behind me.

"Hello sexy." A masculine voice said, grinding his hips into my ass.

"FINNICK! GET A FRIGGIN ROOM!" Jo and I shouted.

Finnick, who was the person behind me thankfully, grabbed my wrist, shouted, "GLADLY!" and pulled me into a closet.

"Listen to me, Anna, you're in danger."

"... Why?"

"Because, do you remember the night of the chariot rides when I told you people pay me in secrets?"

"Yes, of course... I believe that was the first time you came onto me." I said jokingly.

Finnick sat me down on some mats and he sat next to me.

"Anna, I'm serious. You have to tell your most trusted allies here. One of the women who- never mind, that is a different story, anyway, there are going to be these mutts... They're Jabberjays... They are-"

"Mutts the Capitol created during the revolution designed to-"

"Good! You know shit! Perfect! Anyway, they bred Jabberjays with their mutant dog shape shifter things and now they're able to take on the form of tributes and family alike."

"OH MY GOD!" I screamed. Finnick clasped a hand over my mouth.

"... Good thing that actually supports the idea I'm trying to present to the others." He grinned.

"Finnick... How do you-"

"The woman that told me... She was President Snow's personal secretary."

"What do you mean-"

"The Capitol is a dangerous and deadly place... Maybe I'll tell you some other time Anna." Finnick was quiet for a moment before meeting my eyes again. "Now... How about a kiss from those pretty little lips?" He asked, puckering his own.

"Freak." I muttered, kissing his cheek. "Thanks for your help."

"You missed little Anna."

"My aim is perfect Finnick. I never, ever miss."

"Sure, sure."

I slipped out of the closet and found Katniss destroying a dummy with her arrows.

I grabbed a quiver of arrows and threw in half of another quiver. I took a sturdy looking bow and stood next to Katniss.

"Have fun in the closet?" She bit out through grit teeth.

"Sure did... Finnick had something interesting to say." I whispered

"What would that be? Kissing tips?"

"DEAR GOD KATNISS! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH THE GIRL I USED TO KNOW?" I shouted loudly, getting everyone's attention.

Both of us acted like nothing happened and while most everyone was still looking we began launching arrows one after the other each either piercing a vital organ, the neck or the groin, causing a few guys, Victors, tributes, and Gamemakers alike to hiss in pain.

When lunch came 'round Katniss and I were still at the archery station. We had been upgraded from still dummies to clay birds being launched ten at a time, the two of us destroying them easily. Gale kept looking at us with Peeta as they moved from station to station.

When we went to lunch, Finnick, Arik, Mags and Johanna pulled all of the tables together so all forty-eight of us had to eat together. I was between Gale and Peeta, and Finnick was across from me.

"I am still convinced you missed earlier, Anna, dear."

"I didn't, Finnick, darling. Did you tell Mags and Johanna that FANTASTIC story that you told me earlier?"

"I did! And Jo said that she would be sure to tell Arik and some other friends of hers later.

"Perfect."

Everyone looked at us. "See! This is how I felt at breakfast this morning! People should let me in on their circle and then I will let you in on mine! So simple people!" I said, taking a roll from 4 and headed back up to the 12th floor.

"HAYMITCH!" I shouted, searching for my mentor.

He ran into the sitting room/foyer area.

"What's wrong?" He asked nervously, grasping my shoulders.

I told him everything that Finnick had said about the mutts.

"You're kidding!"

"... Yes Haymitch! I am kidding about something that could KILL me!"

"No wonder they make it seem like so many people could live. They plan to release the mutts to kill people."

"Wait! I've got it! Distinguishing marks that the mutts can't remake!"

"What do you mean?"

"Our Mockingjay items!" I shouted happily.

"Thank you Effie!" Haymitch mumbled.

I knew it probably pained him to say that.

"Haymitch? How many more of those do you think you can get your hands on?"

"I don't know why?"

"I want a formal request for allies. Katniss, Peeta, Gale, Johanna, Arik, Finnick and Mags. For sure I know I want them on my team."

Haymitch nodded. "Let me know of you want anyone else, princess."

"I will.

I went back to the training center to see Gale and Katniss going at the clay birds. Whatever Gale said about trying to suck... Didn't happen.

I found Peeta at the camouflage station and I whispered something in his ear, he looked up at me and grinned.

We coupled our hands around our mouths and shouted, "DISTRICT 12 REPRESENT!"

Katniss and Gale whooped in agreement, still launching arrows.

Peeta and I laughed and he settled back into the camouflage station. I sat next to him and saw the morphling-addicted mentors from 6.

They both smiled and Peeta introduced them.

"This is Carla and Benz!"

The pair waved and I waved back.

"So Anna, want to work on camouflage?" Peeta asked, inviting me to stay.

"... I suck at this kind of thing... Will y'all help me?" I asked folding my hands so that my fingers were laced, forming a platform of laced fingers.

Peeta grinned and sat me down and the morphlings went to work, Peeta occasionally either giving instructions or jumping in to help himself.

An hour later, I was perfectly blended into the wall

"Okay... So now that I look like a wall... I think I'm going to give Finnick a big hug."

Peeta frowned a little but the second our eyes connected he gave me an award winning smile.

"If you want, Peeta, I can cover you in silver paint.

"I already am."

I shrugged and looked around trying to find Finnick.

Instead I found someone better.

"Ohhh Galeeeeee!" I shouted in a singsong manner.

Her turned around, dropping his bow in the process while I surged forward, jumping at him. I landed on him covering him in silver paint.

"Anna! What are you doing?"

"Spreading the silver love!" I grinned. "Come on! Who else wants a hug?" I asked, helping Gale up.

"Come here Katniss!" Katniss dropped her bow and quiver immediately and began running.

I chased her around the gym until she finally relented.

I hugged her getting the paint all over her.

"Okay you freak! Get off me!" She shouted laughing.

I felt proud as I stood. Everyone was laughing; they were all distracted from what they were doing... Distracted from the fact that in three days... We were all going to be trying to kill each other.

I downed a few bottles of water and went over to a station were I saw the mentors from 3 I think.

"Hi! My name is Anna. Can I join you?" I asked, looking down at the two wisps of people.

"Of course. I'm Beetee! This is Wiress."

"Nice to meet you! You're from 3 right?"

"We are. And from your actions earlier you're from 12."

I nodded laughing. "Yes... I am... I was wondering... You know what a CD player is right? One of those old archaic device things." I asked.

"Yes we do!" Wiress said, happy that I'm finally speaking about technology no matter how old.

"Do you think that if I brought a CD and a player for it you cold hook it up to the sound system?"

"Very easily!"

"... I'll be back! Thank you!"

I ran to the elevators again and shot back up to my floor.

"Haymitch! I have four more people I want!"

"Who- why are you covered in paint?"

"Long story! I want 6 and 3."

"The morphlings addicts and Nuts and Volts... Of course."

"Don't make fun of my friends!" I protested, running to my room, scrubbing my face, arms and legs before changing. I grabbed the CD and player before running away again.

"Love ya Haymitch!" I shouted getting in the elevator.

He grumbled something in response and I ran back towards Beetee and Wiress.

"Here you go."

Beetee and Wiress got to work and quickly the music began playing. I love those nerds!

When everyone looked around I climbed up on the wrestling pad. I extended my hands to Gale and Katniss. Both of them got up on the wrestling ring and I also got Peeta.

"FINNICK!" I shouted over the music.

He bound up here to the ring, Johanna, Arik and Mags right behind him.

_"All you beautiful freaks just grab somebody and light the place up Light the place up, yeah if you're a beautiful freak No sleep, light the place up light the place up, yeah."_

Katniss and I sang, she remembered this for the 'dance' we had at school a few years ago... My dad hooked up the music and we danced around the square.

_Oh ohhh, oh, Oh, ohhh, oh, Oh, oh, Ohhh, oh, Oh, oh, ohhh_

_Down town spin it around speakers about to blow out I cant keep my feet on the ground (feet on the ground) Yeahh And it's you next to me living super fast blowin daddy's cash Call the cops, close the streets cause this shits about to burn down All you beautiful freaks Just grab somebody and light the place up Light the place up, yeah If you're a beautiful freak No sleep, light the place up Light the place up, yeah._

_Oh ohhh, oh, Oh ohhh, oh, Oh, oh, Ohhh, oh, Oh, oh, ohhh_

_Check, set, going hardcore Crash in through back doo Rich girl gimme some more Yeah And it's you next to me Living super fast blowin daddy's cash Call the cops, close the streets Cause this shits about to burn down All you beautiful freaks Just grab somebody and light the place up Light the place up, yeah If you're a beautiful freak. No sleep, light the place up Light the place up, yeah_

_Oh ohhh, oh, Oh ohhh, oh, Oh, oh, Ohhh, oh, Oh, oh, ohhh, Oh ohhh, oh, Oh ohhh, oh, Oh, oh, Ohhh, oh, Oh, oh, ohhh_

_So get in where you fit in Imma keep on grinnin' Like a politician up on the stage Elixir in the mixer It's a temporary fixture When you livin in this crazy parade All you beautiful freaks Just grab somebody and light the place up Light the place up, yeah If you're a beautiful freak No sleep, light the place up Light the place up, yeah_

_Oh ohhh, oh, Oh ohhh, oh, Oh, oh, Ohhh, oh, Oh, oh, ohhh Oh ohhh, oh, Oh ohhh, oh, Oh, oh, Ohhh, oh, Oh, oh, ohhh_

_Beautiful freaks! Beautiful freaks! Beautiful freaks! Beautiful freaks!_

My group of friends with the exception of 3 and 6 were up there, dancing like a bunch of idiots.

"Are you going to do something like this every day?" Finnick asked.

I grabbed his hand and dragged him to just outside the training area.

"That song? That's going to be one of our 'signals'."

"What do you-"

"I am making Haymitch put in formal ally requests for you, Mags, Johanna, 6, 3, Arik, Gale, Peeta and Katniss."

"... Why? What is with the-"

"Haymitch is going to try to get you Mockingjay identifiers."

"What?"

"Like my headband. Or the cuffs Peeta and Gale sport. The symbol of the Mockingjay."

"You know, a group this big is dangerous?"

"There are 48 people going in there... Finnick we'll be lucky if we could get all our people out alive and relatively unscathed. Look... Come up to my floor for dinner, bring Mags, Johanna, Arik, and the morphlings if you can scrounge them together."

"What about Nuts and Volts?

"I'll get them." I assured.

"You sure?" He asked.

I nodded. "Yeah. I'm sure."

"Anna maybe you should let the Victors who know what they're doing map this out-"

"I don't know about you Fin… But I'm not letting anyone orchestrate my life... I'm here because of the Capitol. I am going to go home because of me."

Finnick looked down at me.

"You really want to be involved."

"I'm going to do things my way. And how it's looking now is that it's going to be 22 tributes against me, Gale and the Victors... Gale and I can take care of ourselves but we want a big group."

"Why?"

"Because if we are up against those Mutts... We're going to need all the help we can get."

Finnick nodded. "Did you see the plants station?"

"Yeah... It was a lot of plants that grow in-"

"4." Finnick said.

"Yeah... Do you think that the arena-"

"It's probably going to be made up of a large percentage of water."

I nodded sighing, placing my hands on top of my head, threading my fingers.

"Finn-" I started only to have Peeta and Gale walked out of the training center.

"Anna-" Peeta started.

"We need to talk to you. Now." Gale cut in, wrapping an arm around my waist, slinging me over his shoulder.

I waved goodbye to Finnick, who stood the confused.

Gale set me down on my feet and he pulled me down onto the ground.

Peeta sat next to him.

"Okay... What's going on?"

"Katniss said that Finnick told you something interesting... She also said you didn't tell her." Gale said, staring at me intently.

I looked around and pulled them up.

"Come with me." I murmured. I looked around, throwing Gale into a closet and then Peeta.

I told them about the mutts and what Finnick and I had planned out.

"And when were you planning on telling us this?" Gale asked through gritted teeth.

"Well, Gale, if I didn't know better I would say you're a little jealous." I teased.

"Anna? When were you planning in tell-"

"I was going to tell all of you at dinner. I disappeared to tell Haymitch who I wanted as allies and what Finnick told me."

"Who do you want as allies?" Peeta asked.

"Katniss, you two, Carla and Benz the morphling addicts, Johanna, Arik, Wiress, Beetee, Mags and Finnick."

"That's a hell of a lot of people, Anna."

"It's a small number compared to forty-eight."

"But there's still eleven of us."

"And any number of people can live if you make it to the ten day marker."

Peeta and Gale exchanged a look.

"I will fill you guys in more at dinner."

They nodded and I exited the closet.

When I walked back into the training center, I saw Beetee and Wiress sitting off to the side at the edible plants station.

The music has been toned down enough so that people could hear themselves think but still loud enough to hear the words.

"Beetee? Would you and Wiress like to come up to dinner tonight on the twelfth floor?"

Beetee and Wiress exchanged a look.

"What do you mean? Why us?"

I sat down with them. "I an inviting you to dinner with me, Katniss, Gale and Peeta, along with Haymitch, our two stylists, Cinna and Portia, and our escort Effie."

"Why us?"

"I want you as my allies in the arena."

"Who else is going?"

"Finn, Mags, Johanna, and Arik. Oh! And Carla and Benz from 6."

Wiress looked up at me. "Sounds fun."

"Great! I'll see you at dinner then!"


End file.
